


Those Patient Hufflepuffs are True

by LindirsArchives



Series: Wonderbolt [8]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Feelings Realization, Herbology Class (Harry Potter), Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Short, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirsArchives/pseuds/LindirsArchives
Summary: Claire hated her, absolutely despised her
Relationships: Claire Browne & Jared Kalu & Shaun Murphy, Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Series: Wonderbolt [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Those Patient Hufflepuffs are True

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a multi chaptered story titled 'Touch-Tone Telephone' revolving around my Hogwarts AU but I lost motivation half way and decided on a one shot instead. I will write the multi chaptered one once I finish every other multi chaptered ones I have (ex. 'Griffin Village', 'The Irish Autistic Gay Doctor', 'Cabinet Man', and 'Touch-Tone Telephone')
> 
> This is a short one shot I decided to post from lack of motivation so I apologize if it's bad
> 
> NOTE: Healer Residency is NOT an actual thing in the Wizarding World universe. It's a concept/headcanon/AU I have where fifth year students are allowed to take early Healer training for a better chance to become one once they've graduated (I'll explore this concept more in the full multi chapter story)

Claire hated her

Claire absolutely despised her

She glared through the crowds, hoping she'd get the message

"Claire, please stop glaring, you're scaring us" The Hufflepuff was snapped out of her thoughts to glance at her two friends cowering away from her. Claire sighed and smiled

"I'm sorry guys, just a rough morning" Both Jared and Shaun eyed her suspiciously and curiously. She held up her hands in defense and the two relaxed and Jared continued his chattering on the next stupid thing that his housemates decided to pull. Honestly, she didn't even know if this was allowed. Shaun wore the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw while Jared belonged in Gryffindor, yet here they were sitting together in the Hufflepuff table. Then again, they've been doing it since first year

"Then Professor Melendez came in to check on us and there was rats everywhere! You should've seen his face!" Jared continue to laugh his heart out. The other two didn't really get the Gryffindor's humor at time. Usually it borders between unfunny sex jokes and harassment

"Don't you think it's a bit dumb? I mean, he IS our Healer Mentor. You could get in trouble!" Claire raised an eyebrow, both in wonder and worry. Jared's an idiot at times and she's still contemplating whether to kick him off the Hufflepuff table or not

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the mastermind, so I doubt I'd get more than a lecture" And he continued to shove another spoonfull of cereal. Claire rolled her eyes and her attention was once again caught by the girl from the Slytherin table. Her fire rekindled and she could feel another glare of hatred come back. Shaun seemed to take notice

"You're staring at Reznick" Claire once again turned her attention to the sudden declaration. Shaun had always been the smart one amongst them, hence his- almost- role as Ravenclaw prefect, but it was hard for him to read and understand certain cues and actions. Was her glare really that noticeable?

"Reznick? Nah. No. Of course not!" Unfortunately for her, Shaun was on to her, and so was Jared at this point

"You've been glaring at her for 20 minutes now, not including the time Jared interrupted your visual war declaration"

"What?! No! It's not a war declaration. Shaun, what are you talking about?" Why was she so goddamn nervous? She didn't know. Apparently hatred had that affect on her

"If it's not a war declaration then is it a love declaration?" She could feel Jared's smirk and she could also feel her cheeks burning up at the thought

"No! It's neither! It's not a war declaration nor is it a love declaration! You guys are being ridiculous!" Jared snickered under his breath and Claire felt the sudden urge to stab him with her wand

"Awww... Claire is in love! Our little badger is growing up so fast!"

"Shut up!"

"You like Reznick"

"No, Shaun! No I don't! She's a slimy cunning dirty bastard of a snake!"

"That's what she said"

"JARED SHUT UP!" Jared continued to laugh and Shaun continued to watch in amusement. God why was she even friends with these two? Claire sighed, giving up

"Fine, think whatever. Anyways, I have Herbology after this, what about you dorks?" At that moment, Jared stopped laughing but the smile was still there

"I have Potions after this, I'm finally gonna be able to finish my hair-raising potion! Professor Andrews would be livid!"

"But... Professor Andrews doesn't have hair" The mischievous glint in Jared's eyes were so visible it scared them a bit

"Exactly" The other two sighed, knowing full well where it was going to end

"I have Care for Magical Creatures. Professor Preston said we're going to prepare for our OWLs! I'm going to care for my first chimaera" That gained a curious look on the other two

"Wait, Shaun, didn't you want to be a Healer? Which is why you took the Healer Residency in the first place?" Shaun nodded once too many times

"Yes! I want to become a Healer!"

"You do realize if you take the OWLs exams, you're gonna be a Magizoologist"

"No, not objectively. You can become a Magizoologist if you score E on your OWLs, but you don't have to. You can continue and take that in NEWTs. I want to take it. It won't be beneficial in my Healer Training but I plan on being a Creature Healer as well!" Claire and Jared could only smile softly at the thought

"Well you two have fun" The other two looked at her in disappointment. It was rare they share classes nowadays and Claire didn't like it either. But with different choices comes different paths

"Don't worry guys. Look, I think after that is Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws and after that is Transfiguration with the Gryffindors so we'll still meet one way or another" The other two just nodded and smiled before one by one left for their classes. Claire sighed and moved on as well

\--

Truth to be told, though it may hurt her Transfiguration professor slash Healer Trainer, Professor Melendez, she loved Herbology out of all subjects. Seeing the growing greens and soil calmed her greatly as it was warm and welcoming

Unfortunately, the warmth was ruined when a familiar Slytherin placed herself beside her

"Good morning" She could hear the voice of the devil creeping up in her ears. She shuddered, why was she cursed this way? Was it something she did? Claire didn't know

"Morning" She attempted at a decent introduction, hoping the other didn't notice her eyes twitching with the need to grab her wand and murder her

"You're from the Healer Residency, right? Browne?" Why was she still talking to her?!

"Yes, I am. No need for introduction though, I know you" She really couldn't stand being decent with her at this point but Reznick, for some reason, thought it would be funny for her to poke at again and again

"I see. Well, all I can say is good luck with that" Claire raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"Oh, you didn't actually think being a Healer is that easy huh? Healing is a competitive market, you don't just get through without some level of hard work and cunning. Then again, you're a Hufflepuff, I don't think your lot would understand much about being smart and cunning" That made her blood boil but Claire still tried to maintain decency

"First of all, it's not hard to figure out Healing is competitive and it requires some level of intense labor. Second, why do you assume Hufflepuffs are not capable of it?"

"I see you hang around two other guys from the Healer Residency Program. A Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, I'm friends with them, so what's your point?!"

"You Hufflepuffs are very naive. Point is, you really think they're still going to be your friends when you enter St. Mungo? I'm talking to you from Healer to Healer, to help you. They'll be nothing more than mere competition with the same wish as the rest of us, being the Head Healer. Unless you want to be kicked out of the race" Claire could feel herself fuming the more she talked with this girl

"You don't know anything so why don't you keep your mouth shut?! You might think so little of a Hufflepuff but we can keep up with the race because you know why? Fair play. Hard work and fair play. Like you snakes would know anything about fair play"

"Playing fair is just the equivalent of letting the others take over"

"You know what? No, shut up. I don't need words from you, this is my race, my problem, so you better back off" And the two fell silent but she could feel the glare coming from Reznick. She glanced at the potted plant infront of her, a Fanged Geranium. She could hear Professor Lim's lectures, listening to it intently as she drag her hand across the petals of the Geranium, watching closely so it wouldn't bite her while ignoring Morgan's stabbing aura

"OWLs are coming up and it's best time to prepare. Today, for your OWLs, we'll be looking in dephts to Fanged Geraniums. They're B class plants with a high sense of pride" Claire snorted at that thought

"Their fangs are vicious and since they're rather grumpy plants, they WILL bite you. However, the fangs are useful in potions such as?" Before Claire could even notice, the bitch raised her hand quickly, prompting Professor Lim to choose her to answer

"Strength Potions. Some would suggest it's used in Strenghtening solutions because of the purpose but it's still not proven due to the colour change"

"Good! Ten points to Slytherin! What other uses do they have other than as potion ingredients?" Claire was about to raise her hand but then the bitch shot her hand up again

"Ms. Reznick?"

"It's also used in cooking. Their fangs make for a strong flavour adding to sweets and whatnot. Their leaves can also be used in salads for their gummy textures" Professor Lim didn't seem to excited over the fact she answered. Claire knew Professor Lim didn't like Morgan as much but she knew she had to maintain a kind and gentle approach

"Good good! Another 10 points to Slytherin" Oh Claire could feel her proud aura reeking, leeching over her own spirit. Claire rolled her eyes and put on her pair of dragon hide gloves, glancing to Reznick to see she's also doing the same. Claire decided to ignore her

She began observing the plant, not so up close however. Claire loved these type of plants. They're unique and are considered dangerous. But they're just plants! Most people would say, but not her. She sees personalities in these plants, like how this one is a bit more shy than normal, signifying the young age. Claire began to note down all characteristics that caught her eyes, gently nudging the plant while avoiding getting bitten. It was a mistake to glance back at her new chairmate

"Wait what are you doing?!" Morgan was trying to remove the fangs. She was really pulling out its teeth, not even bothered by the discomfort from the grunts her plants were producing

"I'm removing the fangs, see? Might as well take the useful parts" Claire began to fume and snatched Morgan's hands away from the plant, carefully as to not let Professor Lim noticed cause why Claire hated Morgan and loved the plant, no one deserved a muggle tae kwon do styled kick to the stomach

"No! You are not! Stop it, you idiot!" The other finally let go of the plant and the plant began to visibly shrunk back from the hand that grabbed it by forced and removed the fangs. Claire could feel her heart shattering at the poor creature, and that was later replaced by boiling anger

"What is wrong with you?! It was alive!"

"It's just a plant! What's wrong with _you_?!" Morgan tried to counter and it just made Claire even more furious

"Imagine someone pulling out your magic out of your life! You removing their fangs is essentially you removing their whole self! They need those to defend themselves! And while they're alive they need those to feel worth! Have you no heart, woman?!" Morgan rolled her eyes and that was the last straw for Claire

"I don't know why you're so upset, these are plants! Just plants! Their only purpose is food, potions, ans medicines! See this is what I meant, you Hufflepuffs aren't made for the real world!" Morgan was slightly confused and fully frustrated. Claire wanted, really wanted to hurt her, but her concious kept telling her not to and damn her for having a clear concience

"Be more empathetic will you?! What, do you have no heart?! Think you're some kind of godly being so you can do whatever the fuck you want?!" Morgan scoffed. Claire was tempted to report her to Professor Lim who was tending to another student in front, completely ignoring the two in the back, but Claire knew she's going to further insult her, calling her out for hiding behind an adult's back, so Claire did the most sensible thing

"Just stay the fuck away from me and get your hands off of these innocent plants or things will get ugly" Morgan visibly rolled her eyes and abandoned the already defanged Geranium, scoffing under her breath, mumbling probably bloody murder

She'll find a way. A way of murder

\--

"And what did she do?! She rolled her eyes and called me out for being a Hufflepuff. You know I wonder why she's allowed to even walk on this earth! How could she do that to an innocent plant, no heart nor soul, and still think so highly of herself?! That little shit I'll-"

"Claire, you're digging the bud too deep" The Hufflepuff snapped out of her rant to see her pushing the cotton containing dittany too hard onto the large claw mark gash on Shaun's arm. Her friend was wincing in pain and she immediately pulled back and handed the dittany and cotton to Jared instead who received it happily

"You know, Shaun, Creature Care is life threatening, I know you're aware of this, and no one's gonna judge you if you fail your OWLs on purpose, I mean I would considering all the injuries, I see you getting bloody claw marks more times than I fell down my broom in Quidditch, and that's saying something, you sure you're okay with this?" Jared questioned in concern. Honestly, the two were concerned due to the fact Shaun would end up in the Hospital Wing once every week because of some creature related accident, but he would answer with the same answer every time

"Yes. She was just excited to play. It's just an accident. I'll be okay" Defending the creature and always reassuring the two it was an accident wasn't exactly too reassuring now that they thought about it

"Next thing you know, some giant snake is gonna go after your eye or some thing, which I hope does not happen considering your track record" Claire scoffed as the word 'snake' came out of her mouth. Jared made a dramatic gesture of clearing his throat, catching both their attention

"Speaking of snake, tell us more about Morgan" Claire groaned a bit too loudly

"Oh what's new? The fact that she's a stuck up annoying bitch with a god complex that can't handle the slightest criticism and thinks she's better than everyone else?"

"You just defined god complex-"

"Yeah, Shaun, I noticed, I'm just that pissed off"

"Oh come on, Claire, she can't just be a one dimensional bad guy! I mean not that I think so, I think she's the straight decendant of Satan or whatever you muggles call it, but maybe you think so" Jared tried to argue while wrapping his Ravenclaw friend's arm with white bandages

"Well, she's pretty smart actually. I have to admit that. Bit more on the determined side. And I can respect the fact she's not some pushover" Jared smirked

"Go on"

"I have to admit, she does look, I don't know, pretty? Now that I got a closer look at her. She's also- Oh" She could feel her cheeks burning up as she glanced back at Jared, realizing what had just happened. Jared's smirk grew, a mischievous glint visible in his eyes and it honestly made Claire even more embarassed

"Geez, Claire, I don't know, it sounds like you-"

"Shut it, Kalu" Jared immediately burst into laughter, Shaun eyed Claire with sudden interest and she had to hide her shame away

\--

Later that night, Claire parted ways with her friends and headed to the Hufflepuff common room, only to be greeted by a snow owl with a letter to its leg. It was addressed to her apparently so she untied it, gave the owl a treat she always kept in her pockets before heading back to her room

She opened the letter with ease only to read the content and feel her cheeks burn up again

_'Heard what Kalu said about us, sounds stupid. Anyway, we have Herbology again tomorrow, sit together again? Professor Lim says you're top at Herbology so might as well_

_Don't bother replying_

_\- M. R'_

"Looks like someone's in love" Claire could hear a muffled giggle under the blankets of the bed beside her and it only made the shame even greater

"Shut up, Carly, go to bed!" She hid the letter under her bed and struggled to go back to bed. She kept thinking of it, of what's to come once again tomorrow

Claire really didn't hate her as much as she had said huh?

Jared was going to have the laugh of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment


End file.
